


Accepting the Un-Norm AU

by LarryStylinKink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Asdfghjkl, Bullying, Chaptered, Edward Styles - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Harry Styles - Freeform, IT HAS MINOR SEXUAL ACTS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, Lovers, M/M, Marcel Styles - Freeform, Moaning, Nerd Harry, Only Temporatily, Piercings, Punk, Punk Louis, Rated PG-13, Tattoos, The feels, Touching, Triplet Styles, a little smut, bse, im so sorry, larry stylinson - Freeform, my bad - Freeform, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinKink/pseuds/LarryStylinKink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before grade 9 Marcel was known as the "player" or the "Ladies man" but that all changed when he got glasses and admitted he was gay. Now in grade 11 he forgot what it felt like to be cared for and feel loved by someone. Even if they just said hello. Especially since Louis looked like a "Bad Kid" All tatted up and piercings everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Louis is the new kid in school and has a huge crush on Marcel, the school nerd: Punk!Louis Nerd!Marcel**

 

"Everyone, this is Louis Tomlinson. He just moved from America and I expect you to treat him with full respect" The school principal, Mr. Harvey says to Mrs. Veronica's class. Marcel glances up from his text book to see a small but not too small, boy with brown/chestnut hair. "Alright Louis you can take a seat by Marcel." Mrs. Veronica said. Laughter erupted in the classroom and Louis wanted to know why. He glanced to where everyone was staring and laughing to see a small, petite boy with his hair slicked back and glasses that fit his frame perfectly. Louis realized he was starting to stare so he quickly, but not too noticeably, made his way to the seat that was right beside the frail boy. Louis stuck his hand out to the boy to try to make a good impression if he was going to sit by him for the rest of the year. "Hey man, my names Louis Tomlinson." he said with a little bit of shyness mixed with a smudge of confidence. Marcel's breath hitched in his throat. No one has been nice to him since grade 9 when he first found out he needed glasses. Before grade 9 Marcel was known as the "player" or the "Ladies man" but that all changed when he got glasses and admitted he was gay. Now in grade 11 he forgot what it felt like to be cared for and feel loved by someone. Even if they just said hello. Especially since Louis looked like a "Bad Kid" All tatted up and piercings everywhere. That was probably everyones first impression of him. 

 

Louis quietly sat down at his desk and scooted his bag across the floor until it was resting beside him. "Okay class, today we're going to discuss chemical reaction, for this assignment you will need a partner. So I have put all of your names out of the bin and i will select random people to draw out of the bin to select your partner. Josh, you're up." Mrs. Veronica said in a stern, yet soft way. Josh made his way up to the bin and pulled a note. "Umm… I got Joe Cant." Joe raised his hand and Josh made his way over to him. As time flew by more and more people were pulled out of the bin but not yet Marcel or Louis. "Andy Samuels, please pick your partner." Louis heard barely as he tried his hardest to stay awake. "NO! I WILL NOT GO WITH HIM HE'S A NERD!" Marcel heard the jocks protests about his partner and he instantly knew who he picked. Marcel. "Um, Andy if i may. I would gladly be his partner because I'm not a self sintered person like you." Marcel looked up to see who's voice that was, and sure enough. He saw Louis staring death glared into Andy's eyes. "Fine then, you take him" "Gladly" "You should sit with us at lunch" "In your dreams." "No! in you-" "ENOUGH!" Mrs. Veronica screamed through all the bickering. "Andy pick another, Louis you have Marcel." "Hey bro, watch out because he's a homo" Marcel heard Andy say those last three words and he knew he was screwed. No one wanted to hang out with him if they knew he was gay. "Well, what if I'm gay?" Marcel hears Louis argue back. "Well then i guess being gay would be cool." "Then gay is definitely cool." "Good" "Good "Fine" "Fine" "Fine" "…Fine" And with that Louis marched back to Louis and Andy marched to Rachael. His new science partner. "I didn't know you were gay." Marcel said to Louis as he started working on the worksheet the teacher passed around. "Yep! I'm as straight as a curly fry!" Louis said trying to make a joke but it just wasn't working out. "…Dont ever do that again!" "Dont get your hopes up Marc." Louis said then turned back to his worksheet. Marcel froze right there. This is all so new to him. Since grade 9 he hasn't had any type of kindness sent towards him except for the obvious. His mum, Gemma, and his step dad. It feels like he's a child trying to figure out how to walk for the first time. Its just all so new and different from the norm. I guess he's just going to have to take it day by day and accept the un-norm.


	2. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short but there is a lot of cursing in this chapter and a variety profanities used... If you do not feel comfortable with reading such content this fic may not be for you... Jus saying
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER USES MANY PROFANITY WORDS!!!!

"Everyone please take substance 1 and mix it with sub. 2" Mrs. Veronica told the class as she walked around inspecting everyones performance. To be honest Mrs. Veronica was pretty hot, Louis swore if he wasn't totally gay he would of taken a keen liking to her. No wonder why the other lads except Marcel stare at her ass in complete awe. "Louis what're you thinking about?" Louis hears the soft voice echo through his ears sending shivers down his spine. "Nothin mate just that your classmates 're all dicks." "LOUIS! Language please!" Marcel's voice turned into a high pitched screech signaling his language would not be tolerated. "'M sorry mate." Louis tries to apologize but Marcel isn't having it. "What am I gonna have to do to get you to forgive me?" Louis asked in a half annoyance but half sincere tone. "For one you can find me a new shirt because its kinda hot in here. My collars chaffing…" Marcel says ending with a choking cough. But soon returned to a smiling boy just across the desk from him. "But in all seriousness… Please just don't do it again. Didn't your mum teach you any manners?" Louis found himself smiling more than he should at that comment. "Unfortunately she did, but do you really think that I would've listened?" "Probably not." With that said both boys were in a fit of giggles at the back of the class room.

"Can you two fags shut the hell up?!?!" Louis and Marcel hear from across the room. They both turn their heads to see who the douche was that said that and found out it was the football star Andy Samuels. They stared at him while he sat in his seat smirking the most disgusting smirk ever. "You better wipe the smirk off your face. You think you're the "Hot Shot"of the school but you're SO wrong! I could out play you in football any day!" Louis says sticking up for him and Marcel. "I'd like to see you try!" "Fine, 4 o'clock after school tomorrow. Meet me at the football field and make sure you bring all of your stuck up friends!" "I will" "Then it's settled. Now i'd like you to stop whining about childish shit and let me continue my chat with Marcel here." "Alright but if you hang out with him you aren't cool anymore!" Some of Andy's Jock friends called out to Louis and he turned to face them. "Do you REALLY think I give a crap about all the "Titles" around here? Jocks, Nerds, Preps, Band-Geeks…Where I'm from I'm taught not to judge and to get along with everyone and gosh dammit that what I'm going to do!" Louis explodes making the whole class shush their previous conversations and he now had several pairs of eyes eying him waiting for something else to happen. "Louis Tomlinson… First day here and already causing trouble. Now any other time I'm supposed to give you a detention or send you to the office. But since you were sticking up for someone and it's your first day I'm giving you a strict warning." Mrs. Veronica says in a soft, rosy tone making all the boys wolf whistle and howl. Which just makes Louis and Marcel feel awkward around their teacher so Louis just goes and sits back down. 

After class Louis and Marcel put their schedules together to find they have been paired with all the same classes just for purposes of Marcel showing Louis around and such. "This is a very small school so we will be able to cover all the halls, still attend all classes and not be out of breath by the end of the day. Oh and one more thing, since this is a small school you will most likely know everyone's names so it's easier to tell fakes from good people." Marcel said as they passed by some preppy cheerleaders. "Where are the lockers?" Louis asked curiously because looking around you won't see any lockers near. "Well…Um you see there. We don't have lockers, they cut them out of out budget." "So I'm supposed to lug around bag carrying all my shit?!" Louis says in disbelief. "Language. But yes, quite crappy actually." Marcel says leading them to their next class. Home Ec.

Why would guys be taking home ec. you ask? well ill tell you why… They're gay. 

All of the girls were swooning over Louis because he was in this class before they realized he's gay. Simply because he had enough of their swooning and told them straight up "I like cocks" earning a slap on the head from Marcel but it was true. Louis did love cock. For a while he was bi sexual but it was all in his head because his mother refused to let him like only guys. So he was basically forced to like girls too. Until it became too much and he became rebellious of coarse. 

When school was finally over Louis asked Marcel if he needed a ride home which he gladly accepted. During the car ride they talked. About anything and everything. Marcel learned Louis had moved 7 times over the coarse of 2 years. But his mother said they will move during the summer of this year. Which Louis and Marcel are both dreading. Louis finally found someone who understands him and well, Marcel just found a friend who doesn't judge by looks, or sexual preferences. More on personality and chemistry between said person. Louis learned Marcel is a triplet. His 2 other brothers are Harry, the more normal type except he's gay and wears skin tight jeans. His last brother is Edward, he dresses much like Louis and is gay also. More the rocker type and has tons of tattoos. Harry only has a few scattered around his body plus a huge butterfly on his stomach as to Marcel who is a nerd and is completely ink free.

"Thanks for the ride home Louis. It was really nice getting to know you." Marcel said with his shyness poking out of his personality. "Anytime mate, maybe we can do this again? I wanna see how similar you are to your brothers next time." "Next time" Marcel says quietly but loud enough so Louis can hear. "Next time" Louis says one final time before driving off to god knows where leaving Marcel standing on the drive way admiring how sexual Louis sounded when those last two words left his mouth.

Next Time.


End file.
